degrassitngfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 5 takes place in the 2005-2006 school year. The main characters this season are in 11th and 12th grade, but there are also 3 new characters that are sophomores. The theme song is the same as in season 4, but Peter Stone and Ms. Hatzilakos replaced Sean Cameron and Mr. Raditch as regulars. CHARACTERS: Adults: Spike Nelson- Emma's mother. Snake Simpson- Media Immersions teacher. Emma's stepdad. Ms. Hatzilakos- New Principal and Peter's mom. Joey Jeremiah- Craig's stepdad. Caitlin Ryan- A reporter. Seniors: Paige Michalchuk- A queen bee confused with her sexuality. Eleanor 'Ellie" Nash- A goth girl. Marco Del Rossi- A gay guy. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- A bully. James "Jimmy" Brooks- A kid in a wheelchair. Alexandra Nunez- A bad girl. Jason "Jay" Hogart- A dropout mechanic. Hazel Aden- Paige's sidekick. Craig Manning- A musician. Juniors: Emma Nelson- A human rights activist. J.T. Yorke- The class clown. Tobias "Toby" Isaacs- A computer nerd. Manuela "Manny" Santos- An actress. Liberty Van Zandt- An over-acheiver. 'Sophomores: ' Peter Stone- A troublemaker photographer. Danny Van Zandt- A musician. Darcy Edwards- A Jesus freak. Episodes: "Venus"- Manny wants to become an actress, but Peter has a differnt idea of how to be famous; Ellie is hiding something from Craig. "Death of a Disco Dancer"- Jimmy is mocked by a student, and Paige may ruin her chance to attend college. "Foolin'"- J.T. will break up with Liberty, and Darcy and Spinner connect in Christian Club. "Weddings, Parties, Anything"- Joey is in a new relationship, but wonders if it could work out. Craig has a gig with his band at a wedding. "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For"- Jimmy must choose between art and basketball, and Liberty and J.T. are hiding a secret. "Turned Out"- Emma wants to date Peter, and Spike argues with Snake. Also, Liberty and J.T. tell everyone that they're pregnant. "Tell it to My Heart"- Emma's relationship with Peter may jeaopardize her friendship with Manny. Also, Tim asks Marco for advice on coming out of the closet. "Redemption Song"- The anniversary of the school shooting approaches. Spinner's relationship with Darcy heats up, but Jay gives her bad advice. Also, Jimmy starts to fall for Ellie. "The Lexicon of Love"- The Jay and Silent Bob movie comes out, and Emma and Peter discover a shocking secret. Also, Paige and Alex kiss, and decide to date. "Together Forever"- Liberty goes into labor, and Craig gets a record deal. "I Against I"- Spinner reconciles with Marco, and Caitlin and Liz try to cheer Spike up. "Our Lips are Sealed"- Emma tries to lose weight when her life is in tatters, and Snake tries to reconcile with Spike.Also, Paige tells Alex and Hazel to get along with each other. "Total Eclipse of the Heart"- Liberty gives her baby up for adoption, and Marco's relationship with Tim is jeopardized. "High Fidelity"- Alex finds comfort with Jay when Paige sleeps with Spinner. Darcy is jealous of Manny's past with Spinner. Also, the Class of 2006 graduates, Paige says goodbye to Spinner, and Jimmy needs a friend.